UAS3E6 The Perfect Girlfriend
Plot Ben and Gwen bring Julie to the airport for her tennis tournament. Ben offers to go to the gate with her. Suddenly, an announcement that Ssserpent has escaped comes over the Plumber radio. When Ben presses, Gwen tells him, and he tells Julie to come with him to fight. Julie refuses and leaves angrily. Gwen follows, leaving Ben to fight Ssserpent. He drives away. Police surround the building Ssserpent is in. Ben can see him through the window. He turns into Goop. The police say that there may be hostages. Goop slides into the building, but his anti-gravity disk is locked out. Ssserpent is ready for him and traps him under a plate of glass. He says that he has been studying Ben's tactics and prepared for Goop. The plate starts spinning rapidly. Goop begins to separate into his components. Julie suddenly appears outside, wearing different clothes than she was at the airport. She pushes through police and looks inside. Ssserpent sees her and slithers at her. The police break in and Ssserpent leaves. Julie shuts off the disk, saving Goop. He turns into Ben. Ben is surprised to see Julie. At home, the team asks why she chose Ben over tennis. Gwen isn't comfortable with her choice, but Julie asks her to go shopping with her and Ben. Ben comes across Sumo Slammers and Julie decides to stay and watch with him. Ben tells her to go shopping while he watches. Julie leaves, and Gwen and Kevin express suspicion at Julie. In the kitchen, Ship expresses hostility towards Julie, surprising Gwen and Kevin. Everyone but Ben goes to the mall. Gwen wants to talk to Julie about not going to Europe, but Julie just says that she loves Ben. They call the elevator. Julie pushes Gwen in, but the elevator isn't there, and she falls, breaking her leg. At the hospital, Gwen wants to check out the elevator, but Kevin tells her not to. She insists. Kevin goes out and tells Ben of Gwen's suspicions. Ben offers to check it, but Julie want to go with him. A maintenance man investigates, but finds nothing wrong. He tells Ben and Julie to stay away, but Ben goes Spidermonkey and jumps in. He messes with the controls and the elevator starts to fall. Julie's eyes glow and the elevator stops. Spidermonkey turns into Ben and climbs out. The man comes back and yells at him, but he says that he took the brake apart. Ben tells Gwen what happened over the phone. Gwen thinks that the elevator is connected to what happened with Julie and Ship. She suspects that Julie has gotten some of Ship's powers. Kevin is skeptical, but she tells him to investigate. Ben and Julie go to see a movie while Kevin trails them. He notices that something is amiss with Julie. After the movie, Ben gets a call on the Ultimatrix about Ssserpent and runs off to fight. Julie walks off and Kevin follows her. Ben arrives at the scene. Ssserpent is cornered in a backyard. Ben turns into Jetray and flies at Ssserpent. He finds only Ssserpent's abandoned skin. The police arrive and Jetray turns into Ben. Ben leaves to find Ssserpent. Kevin reports to Gwen with his badge. Gwen is surprised at Julie's location, Industry Blvd. Suddenly, Kevin is attacked by a giant building. Another building appears, and Kevin is surrounded. Kevin attacks one of the buildings, but doesn't hurt it. The buildings trap him and grow mouths and limbs. They attack him. Way Big arrives and grabs one of the buildings. He destroys it and the pieces fall into a body of water. The other bites his leg. He swats it away and runs at it, destroying it. Way Big picks up Kevin and asks what he was doing. He explains that he was following Julie, making Way Big suspicious. Kevin tries to convince Way Big that Julie is responsible for the attack, but Way Big is skeptical. Ben goes to Julie's house, but her father says that she isn't there and that he should know that, confusing him. He walks away, finding Julie on his porch. She has chili fries for him. They go inside. Ben puts on tennis for Julie and sees her playing in a match dated the previous day. Ben leaps up, confused. Julie reveals that she is actually Elena. Elena says that she can be anyone he wants her to be. Ben yells at her for almost killing Kevin and hurting Gwen. Elena says that she also saved Ben from the elevator. She tells Ben that all she wants is him. The real Julie arrives, as she is on break. She is angry to see Elena. Elena morphs into the Swarm queen. Ben turns into Echo Echo, then Ultimate Echo Echo. Elena and Ultimate Echo Echo fight. They go outside. Elena grabs Julie, but Ultimate Echo Echo saves her and attacks Elena. She turns into Julie, and when Ben hesitates, pours nanochips into his lungs, suffocating him. Julie tells Elena that she doesn't know what love is and Elena lets Ultimate Echo Echo go. He turns into Echo Echo, then Ben. Elena tells Julie that she doesn't know what love is, but that she knows what hate is, and leaves. Impact *Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo for the final time in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Officers *Kevin Levin *Ship *Maintenance Man *Mr. Yamamoto Villains *Ssserpent *Elena Valadis *Buildings *Nanochips Aliens *Goop *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Way Big *Echo Echo x2 *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes